Midnight Snack
by smutgasm
Summary: Hermione meets two former Marauders late at night the summer she stayed at Grimmauld Place. Threesome. PWP. SBHGRL


**Midnight Snack**

Request from tmod, I hope you enjoy it!

Hermione sipped at her tea, it was thee o'clock in the morning and she couldn't sleep. She had snuck down the Grimmauld Place stairs and into the kitchen doing her best not to wake anyone. She was feeling guilty about not being able to tell Harry about anything…but Dumbledore always knows best. She was picturing Harry's face when he drug back a dead Cedric from the maze only a few months ago when she heard someone enter the kitchen. She turned around quickly; two someone's had entered the kitchen.

"Oh Sirius, Professor Lupin…did I wake you?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh no Hermione we couldn't sleep," Remus replied yawning as he sat down at the table. Sirius came up behind the young girl and put his hands on her shoulders and rubbing them softly. Hermione moaned at the magic of his hands to her muscles, her eyes slid shut and she missed the look shared between her former professor and the animagus massaging her neck. Remus placed his hand on her bare thigh, she opened her eyes to stare into his blue ones.

"Are you alright Hermione?" he asked his thumb stroking the soft skin above where here pajama shorts ended.

"Oh yes…just stressed I guess…" she replied breathily as Sirius began to dig his fingers into her worn muscles.

"Maybe we can help you…relax," she said smoothly and she felt his soft lips leave a lingering open mouthed kiss on her neck. Her body warmed in response and her eyes opened to see Remus staring at her with dark eyes, his hand sliding up and down her smooth thigh.

"Maybe we can all relax a little bit," she said with a sly smile covering Remus' hand with her own and bringing it to the front of her t-shirt where he could feel her naked breast underneath. With a guttural groan Remus leaned forward and captured her mouth in a heated kiss, slipping both of his hands underneath her t-shirt over her flat stomach to cup both of her d-cup breasts in his hands. Sirius leaned down to kiss her neck, sucking and leaving little red marks behind her ear and on her pulse point. Remus broke their kiss and pulled her t-shirt up and over her head throwing it on the floor before grabbing both tits and sucking on her hard pink nipples. Sirius guided them up, Remus hunching over to kiss and suck and knead the flesh of her tits as Sirius kneeled behind her. Slowly he grabbed the top of her pajamas and pulled them down her long lean legs, her panties following. He suck in a sharp breath at the heady smell of her arousal as it glistened on her bare slit.

"Mmm you are so wet for us," he moaned before burring himself in her slick folds. He peeled her folds apart with his fingers before sticking his tongue into her sweet pussy. Hermione was moaning as Remus ravished her breasts and Sirius licked her pussy. Remus stood up and kissed her sloppily as Sirius rose up behind her they crushed her naked body between theirs. Sirius was already shirtless from bed and Hermione quickly pulled off Remus' t-shirt. She felt their hardening cocks pressing against her from the front and the back and she licked her lips and dropped to her knees. The men quickly rid themselves of their pants revealing their hard cocks to her lust filled eyes. They were the biggest cocks she had ever seen, long and thick and dripping with precum. Remus was a monster and Sirius wasn't far behind, must be their animal-ness within them she thought as she stroked them both from base to tip.

"Put it in your mouth baby," Sirius said as she looked up at them with a grin before sliding her lips down Sirius' cock, still stroking Remus' monster. She switched between them bobbing on their cocks until she was gagging and drool was trailing down her chin and from her lips to their large cocks.

"You are a dirty girl," Sirius moaned as she sunk down on him, his head hitting the back of her throat before she did the same to Remus.

"You like sucking those big cocks don't you?" Remus growled pushing her head down on his thick member, she choked around him and he pulled her off, she gasped for breath before nodding yes to his question.

"Come here you little slut," Sirius said pulling into a rough kiss, Remus positioned himself behind her and guided her to bend at the waist. She grabbed Sirius hips and he began to slowly thrust his cock up into her mouth. Remus gripped her hips tightly growling when he sunk his cock into her pussy. She moaned loudly when his monster cock filled her up and began to pound into her. Remus seemed to bring out his inner wolf in the midst of fucking because he was brutal. He gripped her hips tightly and slammed his huge dick into her over and over, she was pressing her ass back against him as she sucked on Sirius' cock.

"You are such a fucking dirty girl," Sirius groaned as she swallowed around him.

"She loves being fucked from both ends," Remus snarled as he lifted one of her legs and held it under his forearm as he brutally slammed himself into her. Hermione her orgasm approaching quickly and when Remus hit her g-spot roughly she felt herself cumming. She screamed around Sirius' cock and her back arched as she fell over the edge, her pussy clenching around Remus. The men pulled her off of their dicks and Sirius pulled her into a sloppy kiss groping her tits as their tongues intertwined roughly.

"Come ride this cock," Sirius groaned sitting down in the kitchen chair and pulling her to straddle him. She sunk down on his cock with a moan and he gripped her hips and began to slide her up and down on his dick, sinking deep inside her and pulling back out to the tip before repeating the process. She was moaning loudly when Remus walked up beside the chair and gripped her hair in his hands before pushing her mouth down on his cum covered cock. She bounced on Sirius's cock as Remus throat fucked her, her moans making his cock vibrate. Sirius moved his fingers to play with her hard little clit as he stared at her bouncing tits.

"Suck this big cock, just like that…" Remus groaned pulling her hair slightly as she slid her lips down his shaft and back up.

"You look so fucking sexy with his dick in your mouth as you bounce on my cock," Sirius said taking one of her nipples into his mouth and biting on it lightly making her moan around the shaft in her throat. Sirius gripped her hips tightly as he began to spear himself up into her, hitting her g-spot repeatedly. When he bit down on her nipple she came quickly and suddenly, her pussy tightened around him and her eyes rolled back in her head as she orgasmed. When her body relaxed the boys pulled her up to stand on her shaky legs once again. Sirius kissed her before picking her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and his cock slid easily back into her pussy. Remus got behind her and grabbed her hips, taking his spit covered cock and slowly pushed it into her puckered asshole. The men stayed still letting her adjust for a second their cocks buried deep in each of her holes. She wiggled against him and they began to move in synch; pulling out and then pushing back in getting steadily harder and faster until they were slamming into her over and over.

"You love being fucked like a whore don't you!" Remus growled licking her neck as he slammed his cock into her tight little asshole.

"Yes I love your dicks!" she moaned letting her head fall onto Sirius' shoulder as they slammed themselves into her.

"These big cocks filling you up! Such a naughty witch," Sirius groaned as she squeezed her pussy muscles around his cock. Remus was gripping her waist tightly watching his cock disappear between her sweet fleshy ass into her tight muscle. Sirius was slamming himself into her pussy, she was so fucking tight and wet.

"Cum all over our cocks you dirty slut," Remus ordered deeply and she complied with a loud scream.

"FUCK! REMUS! SIRIUS!" She yelled loudly as her entire body seized in her most powerful orgasm yet. Her inner muscles tightened causing the boys to cum with a loud groan, Remus spilling her cum into her asshole and Sirius moaning as her cunt milked his cock. The trio collapsed in chairs and when they got their breath back they began to redress.

"Maybe we can help each other relax again later," Hermione said with a grin as she headed back to bed. The boys looked at each other and grinned looking forward to later that night.


End file.
